Saranghamida!
by Angela Kim
Summary: Yesung yang bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun selama liburan Super Junior ke Perth, Australia tiba-tiba mendeklarasikan diri keluar dari Super Junior. Mwo? Kyusung as main cast and another super junior pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Present By Kim Yeonjae**

**Cast : Secret**

**Just a Prolog**

"Aku ingin keluar dari Super Junior"

"Wae?"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin bebas dan terikat pada kontrak apapun"

"Ani. Tidak bisa. kau tidak bisa keluar kami tidak mengijinkannya."

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"andwe. kau pasti bercanda iya kan chagi? katakan kau bercanda."

"Ani. aku serius. Hubungan ini tak dapat dilanjutkan, anggap saja hubungan ini hanya permainan dan anggaplah kau tidak pernah mengenalku.

"Mwo? Hamil?

"Ne."

"Gugurkan kandungan ini dok. aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini."

"Mwo? Apa kau gila huh?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak gila. Gugurkan kandungan ini sekarang."

**Just a prolog. bisakah kalian tebak para main cast and other castx?**

**Next or Delete?**

**Mind to request pairing?**

**FF ini akan dilanjutkan tergantung dari review reader sekalian. so, review yang banyak ne**

**Khamsahamida... (Bow)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Saranghamida!**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung Pairing)**

**Cast : Other Member Super Junior**

**Genre : Drama/ Hurt, Comfort (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All of cast aren't mine but this story is original of my mind!**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), M-Preg, OOC, etc . Don't like don't read. No flame, no bash, no plagiator**

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00 a.m KST, waktu dimana semua orang sedang terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuh yang penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan seabrek pekerjaan karena tuntutan ekonomi. Namun, lain halnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan salah satu member boyband terkenal dunia "Super Junior". Disaat semua penghuni dorm sedang berlayar dalam lautan mimpi, Cho Kyuhyun sedang gelisah, hal itu terbukti dengan kegiatannya di ruang tamu. Kubus hitam dihadapannya yang sedang mengeluarkan gambar warna-warni tak digubrisnya, sepasang orbs miliknya terfokus pada Samsung Galaxy dengan jari yang memencet tak sabaran. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan juga kekhawatiran mendalam. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang di luar sana yang belum juga balik ke dorm sejak selesai perform pada pukul 22.00 KST. Kim Joong Woon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung namjachingu Kyuhyun, dialah orang yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun khawatir karena belum juga pulang. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi Yesung namun tak kunjung diangkat.

_"Hyungie, kau dimana? Kenapa belum juga balik ke dorm? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir padamu. Cepatlah pulang". _

Kyuhyun mengirim pesan singkat pada Yesung. Berharap pesannya dibalas tapi nihil, pesan telah dikirim 15 menit yang lalu dan belum juga ada balasan atau sekedar tanda-tanda pesannya akan dibalas. Tak mau berputus asa, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi keluarga Yesung, namun sama halnya dengan Yesung seluruh keluarga Yesung mulai dari Eomma, Appa bahkan adik laki-lakinya tak bisa dihubungi.

Berbagai kemungkinan buruk terus berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Kemungkinan Yesung mengalami kecelakaan atau diculik terus-menerus berputar dipikirannya. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menepis semua kemungkinan itu dan berpikir positif.

_"Mungkin Yesung hyung mengunjungi apartemen keluarganya kemudian memutuskan untuk menginap."_ Inner Kyuhyun

_"Namun, jika Yesung hyung menginap disana seharusnya dia memberitahuku." _Innernya Lagi

_"Mungkin saja dia kelelahan dan tak sempat menghubungiku."_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berspekulasi

"_Tapi, seharusnya orang tua atau Jongjin adiknya Yesung yang memberitahuku."_

"Aish…. Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini?" Kyuhyun frustasi sendiri memikirkannya.

_"Sungie Hyung kuharap kau baik-baik saja"._

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Pagi menjelang di daratan Seoul, Dorm Super Junior nampak ramai karena aktifitas penghuninya. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan liburan mereka Terhitung dari hari ini hingga 3 hari kedepannya mereka diberi kesempatan berlibur setelah menjalani padatnya jadwal selama Asian Tour mereka. Setelah berunding akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk liburan bersama ke kota Perth, Australia.

Ceklek

Kayu eboni dark coklat bertuliskan "Kyusung Room" terbuka kasar menampilkan sosok magnae super junior. Kyuhyun nampak hancur saat ini, lingkaran hitam nampak jelas disekitar area matanya, nampaknya dia begadang semalaman menunggu Yesung. Sepasang orbs miliknya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut dorm mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Namun, sosok yang dicari tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"Leeteuk hyung, kau melihat Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah ransel besar dipundaknya.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun-ah kau baru bangun? Kau tidak liburan bersama kami? Mana Yesung? Dia belum bangun?"

"Aishhh… hyung kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku?"

"Apa?"

"hah…. Hyung liat Yesung hyung tidak?"

"Ani. Memangnya Yesung dimana? Dia tidak tidur bersamamu?"

"Yesung hyung tidak pulang ke dorm semalam."

"Omo, jinjayo? Kemana anak itu? Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Molla…. Telponku tak dijawab-jawab semalam."

"Ya sudah mungkin dia menginap di apartemen orang tuanya. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia pasti balik. Kau persiapkanlah keperluanmu dulu sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

"Ne, hyung."

Blam

Kayu eboni itu kembali tertutup. Seperti perintah Leeteuk, Kyuhyun pun mempersiapkan seluruh keperluannya untuk liburan setelah itu bergegas ke kamar mandi sekedar menyegarkan diri.

Ceklek

20 menit berselang, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sepasang orbsnya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keperluannya.

Grep

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung berlari memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung, sebuah pelukan hangat sarat akan kerinduan mendalam.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung. Kemana saja kau semalam? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya malah kini pelukannya semakin erat.

Bukannya menjawab Yesung sebaliknya melepaskan lingkaran lengan kokoh pada pinggangnya dan menjauh membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segera ke ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat. Aku duluan." Ucap Yesung datar dan berlalu ke ruang makan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang syok dengan perubahan sikap Yesung.

_"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa Yesung hyung sedingin ini padaku?"_

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Di ruang makan suasana menjadi canggung. Semua member terheran-heran dengan Yesung yang kini duduk disamping Ryewook tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang duduk diseberang meja samping Sungmin. Tenang dan terkesan datar ekspresi Yesung saat melahap sarapannya sementara Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi bingung, kecewa dan cemburu di saat bersamaan.

"Yesung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul.

"Memangnya aku terlihat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik?" Balik Yesung

"Ani. Hanya saja kau terlihat aneh." Leeteuk mewakili Heechul menjawab

"Aneh? Bukannya aku sudah aneh dari dulu." Jawab Yesung

"Aniyo. Bukan itu maksudku." Timpal Leeteuk

"Lalu, apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan bertele-tele." Ketus Yesung

"Sudah dulu percakapannya ayo kita makan sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat kita harus bergegas." Kangin mencoba melerai sebelum terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Ne. Selamat makan." Ujar mereka serempak minus Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Leeteuk.

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Seluruh member Super Junior tiba di bandara Internasional Incheon. Namun ada yang aneh dengan hawa di dalam bandara. Udara yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Aura gelap mengelilingi area sekitar tempat Super Junior berdiri. Seluruh member minus Yesung ketakutan dengan aura gelap serta hawa dingin dan menusuk yang berasal dari maknae mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Marah ya marah, Kyuhyun benar-benar marah saat ini karena sejak tadi dirinya diacuhkan Yesung bahkan terkesan dijauhi. Hal itu terbukti saat Yesung lebih memilih berangkat bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae dibanding bersama Kyuhyun dan saat ini Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosa merangkul bahu Ryewook dan berjalan santai meninggalkannya sendiran.

"Kalian kenapa heoh, palli. Kita hampir ketinggalan pesawat." Ucap Yesung datar

"Ne." Jawab mereka minus Kyuhyun dengan wajah lesu dan ketakutan

Di dalam pesawat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat Yesung lebih memilih duduk bersama Ryewook dibanding dirinya.

_"Ada apakah dengan uri Yesung?"_

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 10 jam (Author ngga tahu lamanya perjalanan dari Korea ke Australia jadi ini hanya perkiraan) akhirnya member Super Junior tiba juga di Perth salah satu kota romantic di dunia.

Dari bandara mereka langsung bergegas ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hotel tempat mereka menginap menyediakaan fasilitas satu kamar untuk dua orang dan hal itu memang disengaja dipesan oleh member super junior agar dapat sekamar dengan pasangan masing-masing. Namun, lagi-lagi Yesung memilih untuk sekamar dengan Ryewook.

"Wookie, hyung sekamar denganmu ya?"

"Ekh… hyung sekamar denganku?" Kaget Ryewook

"Ne, wae? Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Yesung

"Ani. Hanya saja….".

"Aku keberatan hyung." Celetuk Sungmin yang merupakan namjachingu Ryewook

"Owhh…. Mianhe Minnie tapi bolehkah hyung sekamar dengan Ryewook ada yang ingin hyung bahas dengannya."

"Apa yang ingin kalian bahas?" Tanya Sungmin

"Rahasia kita berdua. Sudahlah tak perlu cemburu. Kau sekamar dulu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ne. Awas jangan pernah kalian mencoba untuk berselingkuh dibelakangku." Ancam Sungmin

"Ne. Tak usah khawatir."

Setelah sepakat akhirnya Yesung dan Ryewook bergegas ke kamar mereka. Saat melewati Kyuhyun, nyali Ryewook menciut dia tak berani menatap sepasang orbs yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh orang mungkin saja saat ini Ryewook telah terkapar tak berdaya karena tatapan Kyuhyun.

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

3 hari lamanya super junior menghabiskan liburan bersama di kota romantic, Perth. Semua nampak bahagia saat dapat melepaskan diri sejenak dari dunia hiburan walaupun setelah ini mereka kembali diperhadapkan dengan jadwal yang padat. Namun, tampaknya tak semua member merasa bahagia, magnae super junior Kyuhyun tampak begitu memendam kemarahannya akan tingkah laku Yesung yang menjauhinya. Selama berada di Perth, Yesung semakin melengket pada Ryewook dan itu memicu kecemburuannya lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang nampak baik-baik saja melihat kedekatan yesung dengan namjachingunya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau tidak cemburu melihat mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap dua insan yang nampak bahagia berkejar-kejaran di pesisir pantai sambil sesekali saling melempar bongkahan pasir.

"Ani." Jawab Sungmin dengan mengedarkan pandangan pada arah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak cemburu hyung?"

"Karena hyung tahu mereka hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaengnya. Tak perlu cemburu kyu. Yesung dan Ryewook tak selingkuh dibelakangmu."

"Entahlah. Aku masih ragu akan hal itu setelah melihat sikap dingin Yesung padaku."

"Sebaiknya, setelah tiba di Korea kalian berdua bicara secara baik-baik. Nampaknya, Yesung hyung sedang memendam masalahnya sendiri. Kemarin malam Ryewook memergoki Yesung hyung sedang menangis di kamar mandi." Saran Sungmin

"Ekh… Jinja? Yesung hyung menangis?Wae?"

"Molla."

**_Saranghamida Kyusung_**

Setelah puas berlibur, super junior akhirnya kembali ke Korea. Setelah tiba di bandara Yesung tiba-tiba menghilang dan hal itu memicu kepanikan member lainnya terutama Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung dimana?" Tanya Donghae

"Molla. Anak itu makin aneh saja kelakuannya." Ucap Heechul

"Yesung Hyung sudah duluan katanya sedang ada urusan mendadak mungkin siang baru Yesung hyung ke dorm." Tiba-tiba Ryewook menjelaskan perihal hilangnya Yesung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Yesung hyung mengirim pesan singkat padaku 2 menit yang lalu." Jawab Ryewook

"oooo" semua member ber 'o' ria minus Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir kenapa harus Ryewook dan bukannya dia.

**_Saraghamida Kyusung_**

Siang di dorm suju, semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu kebingungan melanda mereka. Manager tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul tak lama berselang Yesung pun tiba. Raut wajah ke-2 orang tersebut (manager dan Yesung) sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Yesung pada kalian." Ucap Manager

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?" Penasaran sang leader

"Yesung, katakanlah keputusanmu kepada mereka."

"Ne. Aku memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior." Ucap Yesung dengan penekanannya disetiap katanya dan membuat syok member lain terutama Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Keluar? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang pertama sadar dari syoknya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua jadwal super junior, aku lelah harus menjadi orang lain di depan kamera, dan aku lelah harus jaim di hadapan ELF. Dan satu lagi kita "PUTUS" Kyuhyun-shi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku dan hubungan kita tak pernah terjalin." Ucap Yesung yang lagi-lagi membuat semua member terutama Kyuhyun terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Mwo? Jadi ini maksudnya kau mendiami ku selama ini? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku hyung? Aku mencintaimu benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku menyesal berpacaran dengan mu."

Nyut

Kata-kata Yesung bagaikan sembilu yang mengiris hati Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun menjadi kelu efek dari syok yang dialaminya karena kata-kata Yesung yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Setelah mengatakan keputusannya, Yesung pun beranjak membereskan barang-barang dari kamar yang ditempatinya selama ini dengan Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja dari dorm super junior.

_"Mianhe Kyu, Saranghae."_

**T B C**

**Annyeong yeorobun, (deep bow). Author kembali lagi membawa sebuah ff yang gaje bin abal-abal ini.**

**FF yang muncul karena kegalauan author tak bisa menonton music bank terutama tak bisa melihat secara langsung Appa (Kyuhyun) dan Eomma (Yesung).**

**Apa pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Jelekkah? **

**Lanjut or delete?**

**Kalau reviewnya sedikit ff ini didelete ajha tapi kalau banyak pasti dilanjutkan.**

**So, jika ada yang ingin ff ini tetap berlanjut. Review sebanyak-banyaknya minimal 15 dech kalo kurang ya udah.**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Last word**

**Review Please**

**Your review is my spirit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Saranghamida!**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung Pairing)**

**Cast : Other Member Super Junior**

**Genre : Drama/ Hurt, Comfort (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All of cast aren't mine but this story is original of my mind!**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), M-Preg, OOC, etc . Don't like don't read. No flame, no bash, no plagiator**

**_Kyusung Saranghamida_**

Yesung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari dorm super junior dengan tangisan yang tertahan. Dia sadar keputusannya sungguh mendadak dan tak dapat diterima begitu saja oleh member yang lain terlebih lagi Kyuhyun namja yang dicintainya. Jujur, hati Yesung pun ikut teriris dengan kata-katanya sendiri yang dilontarkan pada Kyuhyun, ingin hatinya menjerit saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi muram dengan beragam ekspresi yang tergurat entah kecewa, marah, sakit atau sedih berbaur menjadi satu.

_"Mianhe jeongmal mianhe Kyu, semua ini kulakukan karena aku begitu mencintaimu, mencintai kalian semua. Aku tak ingin kalian terbeban denganku suatu saat nanti."_

Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah hingga berhenti tepat disamping Ferari California 2012 miliknya. Perlahan digerakkan tubuhnya memasuki mobil itu, mendudukan dirinya disamping seorang namja tampan berwajah mirip dengannya. Di dalam mobil itulah Yesung menumpahkan segala bebannya. Bahunya bergetar, liquid bening terus bercucuran dari sepasang onix tajam miliknya. Tak mampu melihat keadaan hyungnya, Jongjin bergerak memeluk Yesung, membiarkan bahunya menjadi tumpuan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

"Hyung, tenanglah jangan menangis aku tak tahan melihatmu begini. Semua telah terjadi dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu mendukung segala keputusanmu." Ucap Jongjin sambil mengelus bahu Yesung halus.

"hiks…. Semua ini…. Hiks….terlalu…hiks…..berat….untukku…hiks." Yesung berucap disela-sela tangisannya.

"Uljima hyung, Jongjin tau keputusan ini adalah keputusan terberat yang harus kau ambil dan beban ini terlalu berat untuk kau pikul sendirian. Tapi hyung biarlah aku menanggung sebagian bebanmu, biarkanlah aku menjagamu dan menjaga janin dalam perutmu ini." Jongjin kembali berucap sembari mengelus perut Yesung yang telah menampung kehidupan lain di dalamnya, buah cinta Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Jongjin-ah, tapi jangan menyembunyikan kesedihanmu sendiri. Hyung tahu kau juga telah mengambil keputusan yang berat. Mianhe gara-gara hyung hubunganmu dengan Sungjin harus berakhir."

"Gwaenchana hyung. Semua ini kulakukan agar aku dapat menjaga dan mengawasi kalian." Jongjin tersenyum miris diakhir kalimatnya. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri Jongjin juga merasa sedih harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sungjin namja yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi, apa mau dikata semua ini dilakukannya demi Hyung tercintanya, Kim Yesung.

"Ne. Tapi jika kau merasa sedih berbagilah dengan hyung jangan kau pendam sendiri."

"Ne, hyung!"

"Jongjin-ah, bisakah kau menghubungi manajerku untuk mengatur press conference guna memberitahukan keluarnya hyung dari super junior? Beritahu juga press conferencenya harus dilaksanakan besok, hyung ingin segera meninggalkan Korea."

"Ne, hyung. Jongjin akan menghubunginya."

Puas mengeluarkan segala beban yang dipendamnya, Yesung bersama Jongjin kemudian meninggalkan gedung dorm super junior. Dengan kecepatan sedang Jongjin melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan. Langit Seoul seakan ikut bersedih bersama Yesung.

**_Kyusung Saranghamida_**

Jepret….jepret…..

Bunyi kamera dengan kilatan menyilaukan mata memenuhi salah satu ruangan di gedung SM Entertainment saat member super junior memasukinya. Wajah mereka begitu murung terutama Kyuhyun. Keadaannya sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Wajah yang begitu pucat, sepasang orbs yang sembab dengan lingkaran hitam disekitarnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya.

Baginya kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi dan saat dia terbangun nanti Yesung akan tersenyum manis padanya, memberikannya morning kiss dan menyiapkan sarapan baginya. Tapi, kejadian kemarin benar-benar nyata dan saat dia terbangun pagi tadi tak ada Yesung yang tersenyum manis padanya, memberikannya morning kiss, serta menyiapkan sarapan baginya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpukul . hingga saat ini dirinya belum dapat menerima alasan Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari super junior terlebih lagi mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Jepret….jepret…

Bunyi kamera plus kilatan menyilaukan mata kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut saat Yesung tampak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dirinya langsung mengambil tempat disamping Leeteuk. Hari ini di ruangan ini, Yesung memantapkan keputusannya dan menyiarkannya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Sebuah senyuman terulas indah pada cherrynya, senyuman kepalsuan yang menyimpan sejuta kesedihan dibaliknya. Dirinya menyadari pada bangku ke-13 seorang namja sedang memperhatikannya dengan sejuta ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ingin sekali dirinya menoleh dan menatap namja tersebut, memeluknya dan mengucapkan "Saranghae" namun, egonya berkata lain. jangankan untuk menoleh, melirik pun tidak. Dirinya terus menatap kedepan sambil tersenyum pada para wartawan.

"Yesung-shi apa alasanmu mengadakan press conference? Apakah betul kabar yang beredar bahwa kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari super junior?" Salah satu wartawan bertanya saat press conference resmi dibuka.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian memenuhi permintaan saya. Saat ini saya putuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan wartawan tersebut dengan senyuman indah.

"Apa alasanmu keluar dari super junior?" wartawan yang lain bertanya

"Aku hanya lelah dengan rutinitas dan jadwal super junior dan aku ingin beristirahat serta menjadi orang biasa saja tanpa jadwal yang padat dan juga saya ingin menjalani hidup ini secara bebas tanpa perlu merasa takut dikejar-kejar fans." Yesung berusaha menjawab

"Lalu, setelah keluar dari super junior apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya wartawan yang lainnya

"Aku akan…"

Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tak terkira menyerang perutnya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menghasilkan nyeri dahsyat, pandanganya berkunang-kunang dan setelah itu dia tak mengingat apapun.

"Yesunggggg…" Leeteuk berteriak panik dengan Yesung yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Pingsannya Yesung membuat ricuh ruangan tempat diadakannya press conference. Semua orang terlihat panic tak terkecuali Kyuhyun justru dialah terlihat sangat panic. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang memeluk Yesung hendak menggendong tubuh tak berdaya itu serta memberikan kehangatan. Namun, sebelum lengan kekarnya menggendong Yesung sudah ada lengan kekar lainnya yang menggendong tubuh itu. Namja itu dengan sigap menggendong Yesung, membawanya ke ambulance yang telah menunggu diluar gedung.

_"Hyung, kau kenapa heoh? Bertahanlah." _Jongjin bergumam pada tubuh Yesung dalam gendongannya.

**_Kyusung Saranghamida_**

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan bertag "UGD" terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja manis berjubah putih dibaliknya.

"Kim Uisanim bagaimana keadaan Yesung? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" berbagai pertanyaan langsung dilontarkan Leeteuk saat uisanim ber-name tag Kim Yeon Jae itu selesai memeriksa keaadan Yesung. (author numpang eksis. Hehehe)

"Mian, dimana keluarga pasien?"

"Adiknya sedang menjemput mereka. Lagipula kami juga adalah keluarganya jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan keadaannya pada kami." Jawab Leeteuk mewakili ke-12 namja lainnya

"Ne. keadaan Yesung-shi baik-baik saja….."

"Jika baik-baik saja lalu kenapa dia pingsan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Kim Uisanim

"Makanya dengar dulu penjelasan saya hingga selesai."

"Mian uisanim."

"Stress atau tekanan yang dialami Yesung akhir-akhir ini mempengaruhi kandungannya hinga membuatnya pingsan seperti tadi." Jelas Kim Uisanim

"Mwo? Kandungan?" Teriak ke-12 namja dihadapannya.

"Jadi maksud uisanim Yesung hyung sedang hamil? Tapi dia kan namja." Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kebenaran penjelasan uisanim.

"Ne, Yesung-shi hamil dan usia kehamilannya sudah 3 bulan. Bersyukurlah karena Yesung-shi adalah 1 dari 1.000.000 namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya." Jelas Kim uisanim

"Jadi, jika Yesung hyung hamil berarti anak dalam kandungannya adalah anaknya….." Eunhyuk tampak berpikir dan menatap satu per satu namja disekelilingnya.

"Kyuhyun" Teriak ke-11 namja itu bersamaan.

"Wah, selamat yah Kyu sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi appa." Kangin memberikan selamat sementara itu kyuhyun hanya cengo setelah mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Ne, mungkin saja ini adalah kejutan untukmu kyu dan keputusannya kemarin hanya untuk mengerjaimu." Ucap Donghae

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Kuharap begitu."

"Kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang." Ucap sang uisanim kemudian beranjak pergi.

Setelah kepergian sang uisanim, ke-12 namja tersebut memasuki ruangan tempat dirawatnya Yesung. Setelah kayu jati itu terbuka tampaklah seorang namja manis sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang pucat dan tatapan yang kosong.

Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung berniat memeluknya.

'Berhenti disitu, jangan bergerak sedikit pun." Yesung berucap dingin saat Kyuhyun hampir mendekati dirinya

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kehamilanmu padaku? Apa ini alasanmu keluar dari super junior? Atau kau hanya ingin mngerjaiku hyung?' Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Ucap Yesung lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin

"Karena dia anakku hasil cinta kasih kita berdua." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyuhyun-shi".

"Maksudmu? Anak itu bukan anakku?" Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat

"Ani. Anak ini adalah anakmu dan karena kau telah mengetahui kehamilanku, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggugurkannya."

"Mwo, menggugurkan?" Teriak-11 namja dihadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda hyung? Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau ingin mengerjaiku? Jika iya hal ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Anak ini benar-benar akan aku gugurkan karena kehadiran anak ini sama sekali tidak kuharapkan.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus pada pipi chubby Yesung yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, namja manis dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Menggugurkan kandungan? Apa Yesung telah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini hyung? Kau sudah gila? Kau tidak punya hak untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Anak itu adalah anakku"

"Bisakah kalian keluar, kalian mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Teriakan kemarahan Kyuhyun hanya mendapat respon dingin dari Yesung.

"Hyung kau…"

Ceklek

Pintu itu kembali terbuka menampilkan keluarga Yesung. Saat menapakan kaki di rungan tersebut hawa panas yang terjadi antara Yesung dan member super junior lainnya terutama Kyuhyun langsung dirasa oleh umma, appa serta jongjin adik Yesung.

"Annyeong." Sapa Kim ahjumma

"Annyeong ahjumma." Ke-11 namja minus Kyuhyun tentunya menyapa balik umma Yesung.

"Mian, ada apa ini? Kenapa hawanya panas sekali? Tanya Jongjin

"Hyungmu ingin menggugurkan kandungannya." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Mwo?" Pekik umma dan appa Yesung bersamaan

Jongjin yang mengerti keadaan Yesung tak dapat berkata apa-apa, matanya terus menatap Yesung. Dapat dilihat jelas sepasa onyx milik hyungnya memancarkan sinar kesedihan, wajahnya yang manis menyimpan seribu luka. Seakan mengerti keadaan hyungnya, Jongjin berusaha mengeluarkan member super junior dari ruangan tersebut terutama Kyuhyun.

"Mian, bisakah kalian keluar. Yesung hyung harus beristirahat." Ucap Jongjin

"Tidak. aku tidak akan keluar. Jika aku keluar sekarang Yesung hyung akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Tidak. hal itu tidak akan terjadi aku berani jamin. Anakmu akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, bisakah kalian keluar Yesung hyung membutuhkan waktu istirahat dan kalian juga harus beristirahat biar aku yang menjaga Yesung hyung." Jongjin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Jagalah Yesung hyung dengan baik. Dan Yesung hyung kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk". Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti member lainnya.

Sepeninggal ke-12 namja tampan tersebut, Jongjin langsung berlari memeluk Yesung yang sedang menangis. Ke-2 orang tua mereka hanya dapat menatap sendu keadaan anaknya.

"hiks…Jongjin-ah… hiks..".

"Ne, hyung."

"hiks..bisakah…hiks… kita hiks…meninggalkan Korea sekarang hiks….?"

"Ne, hyung. Kita akan meninggalkan Korea sekarang. Jongjin telah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Ne. Gomawo saengie."

**T B C**

**Hahhhhhh apa-apan nech? Makin gaje aja.**

**Annyeong, angela kembali dengan chap baru. Gimana? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Ngeboseninkah? Atau apa menurut reader?**

**Tak kusangka ff ini mendapat banyak perhatian.**

**Big thanks untuk semua yang telah meriview. (hug and kiss atu-atu)**

**Bagi yang penasaran di chap selanjutnya akan saia jelaskan alasan sebenarnya.**

**Dan bagi yang meminta untuk dibuat dramatis apakah chap ini sudah cukup dramatis?**

**Last word..**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Saranghamida!**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung Pairing)**

**Cast : Other Member Super Junior**

**Genre : Drama/ Hurt, Comfort (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All of cast aren't mine but this story is original of my mind!**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), M-Preg, OOC, etc . Don't like don't read. No flame, no bash, no plagiator**

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Tap…tap….tap…

Langkah terburu-buru yang berasal dari beberapa namja tampan member boyband terkenal korea "Super Junior" memenuhi salah satu gedung apartemen di Korea . Wajah mereka mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran dan panik yang mendalam, nafas dari masing-masing mereka memburu, dada turun naik tak beraturan, jantung berpacu cepat, mulut yang tak henti-henti melafalkan sesuatu.

Cho Kyuhyun maknae boyband super juniorlah yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiran dan kepanikan mereka. 15 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun menghubungi mereka dengan nada yang terisak-isak

**Flashback on**

_Bwara ..simple_

_"Leeteuk hyung, Kyuhyun menelpon" Lengking Ryewook_

_Pip_

_"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah"._

_"Hyung..hiks…yesung hyung…hiks"_

_"Kyuhyun-ah waeyo? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"Hiks… Yesung hyung..hiks."_

_"Yesung kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Seketika perasaan takut melingkupi Leeteuk, pikirannya melayang membayangkan Yesung benar-benar melakukan aborsi seperti yang dikatakannya._

_"hiks… Yesung hyung menghilang…hiks.."_

_"Mwo? Menghilang? Sekarang kau dimana Kyuhyun-ah biar kami menyusulmu."_

_"hiks …Di depan apartemen keluarga Yesung…hiks…"_

_"Ok. Tunggu kami disana."_

_Pip_

_"Hyung apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menghilang?" Tanya Sungmin_

_"Yesung menghilang." _

_"Mwo?" Teriak Sungmin. Ryewook, Siwon, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong serempak_

_"Ne, sekarang kita susul Kyuhyun di apartemen Yesung."_

_"Ne hyung."_

**Flashback off**

**_KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA_**

Mentari telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menyinari bumi dan kini giliran sang luna untuk bertugas. Langit terlihat mendung terbukti dengan tak adanya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, kilat dan petir yang belomba-lomba menunjukan kehebatannya menandakan hujan lebat akan segera turun. Angin berhembus kencang memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk pada setiap insan. Disaat semua orang memilih untuk meringkuk dibalik selimut masing-masing, Cho Kyuhyun lebih memilih berdiri di balkon kamar menikmati suasana malam yang sangat cocok dengan suasana hatinya kini. Matanya sayu dan membengkak dengan pandangan kosong mengarah ke langit yang kelam membayangkan wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu lebih tepatnya pagi tadi.

**Flashback On**

_Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari maknae super junior Cho Kyuhyun. Pagi ini dia berniat menjalankan hasratnya untuk menjenguk namjachingu tercinta Kim Yesung beserta janin dalam perutnya buah dari pohon cinta yang mereka tanam. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin disempurnakan dengan senyuman kebahagiaan yang terulas pada bibirnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuket mawar merah tanda cintanya pada Yesung dan janin tersebut. Dengan langkah yang tegap, Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. _

_Namun, senyuman kebahagiaan itu perlahan memudar, wajah tampannya berubah suram, sebuket mawar merah di tangan kanannya terlepas begitu saja. Namja manis yang ingin ditemuinya tak berada di tempat, kamar yang ditempatinya telah kosong dan rapi menandakan penghuninya telah keluar. Dia mencoba berpikir positif mungkin Yesung telah kembali ke apartemen keluarganya._

_Tapi, kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya saat mengunjungi apartemen keluarga Yesung, apartemen itu juga telah dikosongkan pemiliknya. Pikiran positif yang ditanamkannya tercabut begitu saja, pertahanan yang dibangunnya runtuh seketika. Dengan perasaan kalut dia mencoba menghubungi Yesung dan lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit diterimanya Yesung tak bisa dihubungi begitu juga dengan keluarganya. _

_Tubuhnya merosot, Kristal bening mengucur deras dari sepasang iris coklat madu miliknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku untuk bergerak, lidahnya kelu, pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Kyuhyun menghubungi Leeteuk. 20 menit setelahnya Leeteuk beserta member super junior yang lain datang dan membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm._

**Flashback Off**

"Kyuhyun-ah, masuklah udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun khawatir penyakit namja tampan itu akan kambuh.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa Yesung hyung meninggalkanku seperti ini? Aku takut hyung, takut Yesung hyung menggugurkan kandungannya." Kyuhyun membalas Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tentang kepergian Yesung hyung, hyung sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya tapi yang hyung tahu Yesung hyung bukanlah sosok yang tega untuk membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu, Yesung hyung tidak menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi kenapa Yesung hyung harus menghilang seperti ini? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tak bisa dimaafkan? Aku benar-benar bingung hyung."

"Sudahlah Kyu jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, istirahatlah besok kita coba mencari tahu keberadaan Yesung hyung."

"Ne, hyung."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Jongjin menatap horror pada makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Semangkok super duper jumbo mie ramen tanpa bumbu dan jangan lupa kuah yang banyak bak sungai han dengan mie yang telah lembek bak bubur. Sesuatu yang lebih tepat disebut limbah daripada makanan.

"Hyung, apa ini?" Tanya Jongjin sambil menunjuk makanan dihadapannya.

"Makan malammu nae dongsaeng."

Jeder

"Mwo? Ma-kan ma-lam-ku?" Tanya Jongjin

"Ne, makan malam ini Hyung buat khusus untukmu. Lagipula ini permintaan dari keponakanmu. Nah sekarang makanlah." Kata Yesung bersemangat sembari menyodorkan hasil eksperimennya.

"Mwo. Andwe. Jongjin tidak mau makan. Hyung apa-apan sih limbah kayak gitu disebut makanan."

Hiks

Hiks

"Jongjin tak sayang lagi sama Sungie. Jongjin jahat, Yesung benci sama Jongjin."

Upss…. Jongjin keceplosan. Lupakah Jongjin bahwa Yesung sedang hamil 7 bulan dan mood orang hamil cepat berubah.

"Mianhe hyung. Jongjin tidak bermaksud menyakiti hyung. Baiklah Jongjin akan memakannya."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Gomawo saengie. Ayo cepat dimakan."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Jongjin memakan hasil eksperimen Yesung dan dengan susah payah makanan itu didorong melewati tenggorokannya. Sementara itu, Yesung tersenyum bahagia melihat hasil eksperimennya dinikmati Jongjin. Tak jauh dari ruang makan Mr. and Mrs. Kim terkikik geli melihat wajah menderita Jongjin. (poor Jongjin)

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun tak terasa waktu telah berjalan selama 4 tahun sejak menghilangnya Yesung dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun kehilangan semangatnya. Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin kurus, kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat, sorot matanya meredup dengan lingkaran hitam disekitarnya. Kyuhyun tak ubahnya mayat hidup. Hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan mengurung diri dalam kamar kecuali jika dia sedang ada jadwal diluar atau harus manggung. Dibalik kayu eboni bercat coklat caramel itu beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Hyung, lihatlah Khyuhyun semakin kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Ucap Siwon

"Entahlah, Hyung juga tidak tahu. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mempertemukan dia dengan Yesung." Jawab Leeteuk

"Tapi, kita tidak tahu keberadaan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung menghilang bak ditelan bumi tanpa jejak." Timpal Ryewook

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan diam saja dan melihat Kyuhyun mati secara perlahan karena stress?" Tanya Sungmin

"Sungmin, apa-apaan bicara mu itu heoh?" Kesal Heechul

"Mian hyung. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang." Sesal Sungmin

"Aku punya ide." Tiba-tiba Kibum menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berlima serempak

"Kita ajak Kyuhyun liburan saja hyung. Kurasa itu akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya."

"Ya. Aku setuju sama Kibum. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Timpal Siwon

"Baiklah. Kita ke kamar Hyung untuk berdiskusi tentang liburan kali ini. Hubungi juga Shindong dan Kangin agar cepat pulang. Heechul kau saja yang menghubungi mereka.

"Ne."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Mommy….. where are you? Teriak seorang namja cilik

"Aishh… Woonie-ah jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu telinga uncle berdengung mendengar teriakanmu."

"Sorry uncle. Where's my mom?"

"In her room."

"Ok. Thank you my beloved uncle."

Cup

Ekh..

Namja cilik tersebut berlari kecil menuju kamar ibunya yang berada dilantai 2.

Ceklek

Pintu berukiran kura-kura itu terbuka dengan sosok namja cilik dibaliknya.

"Mommy, am I bothering you?"

"No dear. Please come in."

"Thanks mom."

Namja cilik itu berjalan mendekati ranjang ibunya dan menidurkan dirinya disamping namja manis berstatus sebagai ibunya itu.

"Mom, hug me please!"

"With, my pleasure dear."

"Mom, where's dad? Wonnie miss him."

"Ekh… It's getting late dear let's take a bed."

"But mom…"

"Wonnie…"

"Ya, mom good night."

"Good night dear."

Setelah puteranya terbawa alam mimpi, Yesung berjalan ke balkon kamarnya mendudukan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Angin malam berhembus pelan namun tidak mengurangi kesan dingin membuat Yesung merapatkan jaketnya mencari kehangatan. Pertanyaan puteranya beberapa waktu lalu membuat Yesung teringat akan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu dicintainya, sosok yang telah ditinggalkannya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Yesung sadar keputusannya untuk keluar dari Super Junior telah menyakiti banyak orang terlebih lagi Kyuhyun. Namja itu sangat terpukul dengan keputusannya ditambah keputusan Yesung untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya entahlah Yesung tidak berani membayangkan keadaan namja itu sekarang setelah ditinggal Yesung. Namun, apa mau dikata semua telah terjadi lagipula semua ini dilakukannya karena dia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain terutama Kyuhyun. Ya, sejak dokter memvonisnya menderita penyakit itu beberapa tahun silam membuat Yesung berani untuk mengambil keputusan-keputusan mencenangkan tersebut. Dan tentang pernyataannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya tidak benar-benar dilakukannya hal itu dilontarkannya hanya untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Tetes demi tetes liquid bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merindukan bahkan sangat merindukan Cho Kyuhyun.

_"Kyuhyun-ah bogoshipda. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"_

Nun jauh disana, di belahan bumi lainnya lebih tepatnya di Negara bertajuk Negeri Ginseng seorang namja tampan yang terlihat bak mayat hidup berdiri menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang dari balkon kamarnya.

_"Yesung hyung bogoshipda, saranghae Kim Joong Woon."_

Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan tersebut bergumam sambil membayangkan wajah Yesung yang sedang tersenyum padanya di langit.

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa yang dikatakan Sooman-shi?" Tanya Siwon tak sabaran

"Tenang dulu Siwon, Leeteuk hyung baru saja tiba biarkanlah dia beristirahat sebentar." Ucap Ryewook

Ya, Leeteuk baru saja tiba setelah bertemu dengan petinggi SM Entertainment Lee Sooman guna membicarakan rencana mereka mengambil cuti untuk berlibur ke Kanada.

"Jadi, apa keputusan Sooman-shi?" Tanya Kangin

"Dia menyetujuinya dan memmberikan kita waktu 2 minggu untuk berlibur terhitung mulai hari." Jawab Leeteuk

"Mwo? Hari ini? Jadi?"

"Bersiaplah, kita berangkat hari ini juga jangan khawatir masalah tiket hyung telah mengurus semuanya." Jawab Leeteuk

"Ne, hyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun siapa yang akan memberitahukan dia?" Tanya Sungmin

"Biar hyung saja yang memberitahukan dia. Kalian bersiap-siaplah. Pesawat kita berangkat 3 jam lagi."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Tok…tok…tok…

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini Leeteuk hyung. Bolehkah hyung masuk?" Tanya Leeteuk dari balik pintu bername tag "Kyusung Room".

"Ne, hyung masuklah."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa hyung mengganggu?"

"Ani hyung. Aku hanya sedang bersantai sambil bermain starcraft. Ada apa hyung?"

"Lee Sooman memberikan kita cuti selama 2 minggu dan kami semua berencana untuk berlibur ke Kanada. Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami?"

Deg

Mendengar Leeteuk mengucapkan kata Kanada, hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba nyeri karena mengingat sosok itu ya Kim Yesung sosok yang dimaksud. Dari dulu Yesung sangat berkeinginan untuk berlibur di Kanada bersama Kyuhyun dan sekarang saat ada kesempatan untuk berlibur Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yesung sudah taka da disampingnya lagi.

"Jadi,apa kau mau ikut Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Kanada ya hyung? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lain?"

"Entalah… ini semua telah menjadi keputusan kita."

"Baiklah hyung aku akan ikut."

"Ya sudah bersiaplah pesawat kita berangkat 3 jam lagi."

"Ne, hyung."

Blam

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan menginjakan kakinya juga di tanah Kanada. Sesampainya di bandara Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan langsung dijemput oleh agen travel dan langsung membawa mereka ke hotel tempat mereka beristirahat. Mengingat saat tiba di kanada hari sudah malam dan tubuh mereka yang lelah karena perjalanan jauh akhirnya setelah tiba di hotel semua member super junior terlelap dan hanyut dalam dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Mentari kembali menjalankan tugas wajibnya untuk menghangatkan bumi. Semua member super junior telah terjaga dari alam mimpinya dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengelilingi Kanada.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Kita ke air terjun Niagara aja hyung." Usul Sungmin

"Ne, hyung aku setuju." Timpal Ryewook

"Baiklah siapa yang setuju untuk ke air terjun Niagara harap ancungkan tangan."

"Aku." Semua member super junior mengancungkan tangannya.

"Oke. Kajja."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Mommy…"

"Ya, dear."

"I Want to go to Niagara waterfall."

"So?"

"I Want to go with mom and uncle."

"Okay. Let's tell it to your uncle."

"Ya,mom."

"Uncleeeee….."

"Aish… pelankan suara mu telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

"Mommy, uncle jahat sama wonnie."

"Jongjin-ah.."

"Aish…baiklah. Ada apa wonnie chagi?"

"Wonnie ingin jalan-jalan bersama mommy and uncle ke air terjun Niagara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja."

"Yeay…"

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Woww… Hyung lihatlah ini benar-benar indah." Teriak Ryewook pada namjachingunya Sungmin

"Ne, benar-benar indah Wookie-ah."

Semua member super junior kecuali Kyuhyun Nampak bahagia menikmati pemandangan dihadapan mereka dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum miris saat menyadari teman-temannya berlibur dengan pasangan masing-masing sementara dia hanya sendirian.

Saat dirinya tengah meratapi nasib, seorang namja cilik datang dan menarik-narik ujung kaosnya sambil sesenggukan.

Hiks

Hiks

"Uncle, would you like to help me?"

_"Astaga… anak siapa ini dan apa yang dibicarakannya aku benar-benar tak mengerti." _Batin Kyuhyun

"Kibum hyung… kemari sebentar." Teriak Kyuhyun

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Kibum yang berjalan mendekatinya diikuti member super junior yang lain.

"Tolong bicaralah dengan anak ini, aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya."

"hahaha…. Kyuhyun-ah kami lupa kau tak bisa berbahasa inggris."

"Hallo… what's your name?"

"hiks…I'm Kim Kyuwoon hiks..."

"Kim Kyuwoon? Jadi kau orang Korea?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"hiks…Ne, ibu… hiks… dan pamanku… hiks…berasal dari Korea…hiks…." Jawab namja cilik tersebut

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terpisah dari ibu dan pamanmu?" Tanya Ryewook

"Ne….. hiks…"

"Bagaimana kita mencari keluarganya diantara lautan manusia ini?" Tanya Siwon

"Aish… Choi Siwon kau pabbo atau idiot sih? Kita ke bagian informasi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ah… iya benar juga kajja…"

Leeteuk dkk beserta Kim Kyuwoon berjalan menuju bagian informasi untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga Kyuwoon. Selang beberapa menit pengumuman dari bagian informasi Nampak dua namja dewasa yang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju bagian informasi.

"Woonie… kau dimana?"

"Mommy… hiks….mommy…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne.. mommy."

Kehadiran ke-2 namja dewasa itu membuat seluruh member super junior tak terkecuali Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Yesung hyung…"

Deg

Suara ini.. suara yang sangat dikenal bahkan dirindukannya.

"Yesung kaukah itu?" Tanya member super junior yang lain serempak

"Mommy.. mereka siapa? Apa mommy mengenal mereka?"

**T B C**

**Annyeong, saia datang lagi membawa new chap. Mianhe atas keterlambatannya.**

**Alasannya : Pertama, saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang segunung. Kedua, saya sibuk mengurus keperluan saya di bulan kemarin menjelang peneguhan saya menjadi anggota sidi gereja. Ketiga, beberapa masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan disini.**

**Terima kasih bagi readers sekalian yang setia menunggu kelanjutan ff saia. Mian, karena dalam waktu dekat ini saia tidak bisa mengupdate ff yang lain tapi saya usahakan akan secepat mungkin mengupdate jika punya waktu luang.**

**Last word, berikanlah komentar kalian tentang chapter ini. Sekali lagi mianhe atas keterlambatannya juga typo yang bertebaran.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Saranghamida**

**Main Cast : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung pairing)**

**Cast : Other Member Super Junior, Kim Jong Jin, Michael Jung (OC), **

**Genre : Drama/ Hurt, Comfort (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All of cast aren't mine but this story is original of my mind!**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), M-Preg, OOC, etc.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**No Flame, No Bash, No Plagiator!**

"Yesung Hyung…"

Deg

Suara ini.. suara yang sangat dikenal bahkan dirindukannya.

"Yesung, kaukah itu?" Tanya member super junior yang lain serempak.

"Mommy.. mereka siapa? Apa mommy mengenal mereka?"

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Mommy, apa mommy mengenal mereka?" Bocah cilik berusia 4 tahun tersebut mengulangi pertanyaan karena tak kunjung dijawab."

"ekh… a…anio.. mommy tak mengenal mereka. Kajja kita pulang". Jawab Yesung sembari menggenggam erat pergelangan buah hatinya.

Deg

Hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Setelah penantian selama 4 tahun dan saat bertemu hanya penyangkalan yang diterimanya?

Yesung mengulur tangan kanannya ke sembarang arah reflex Jongjin yang berada tak jauh darinya menyambut uluran tersebut dan menuntun hyungnya. Tunggu dulu menuntun? Apa yang terjadi? Well, kita lihat aja perkembangannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Yesung, Kyuwoon dan Jongjin

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Yesung Hyung? Apa kau mengalami amnesia, demensia atau Alzheimer? Mengapa kau mengatakan tak mengenaliku? Semudah itukah kau melupakanku? Apa aku sungguh tak berarti bagi dirimu? Jika memang iya, sudahlah aku tak akan memaksakanmu tapi setidaknya biarkan aku berkenalan dengan anakku!" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang campur aduk antara sedih, marah, kecewa dan bahagia.

"Huh… anakmu? Dia bukan anakmu. Anakmu telah kugugurkan. Dia adalah anakku!

"Tapi…"

"Kyuwoon-ah" Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi nan tegap tiba-tiba memanggil nama Kyuwoon yang sontak menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Daddy…" Pekik Kyuwoon sembari melepaskan genggaman Yesung dan berlari kearah namja tersebut.

"Mwo? Daddy?" Teriak member suju minus Kyuhyun serempak. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mampu mematung melihat adegan dihadapannya bocah cilik yang diakui sebagai anaknya sedang berada dalam pelukan namja tak dikenalnya yang dipanggil Daddy oleh Kyuwoon.

"Hyungie, mian aku terlambat kesini." Ucap namja tersebut sembari menggendong Kyuwoon

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"Jadi, Apa yang telah dilakukan jagoan Daddy hingga membuat Mommy panic heom?"

"Mianhe, Daddy tadi Kyuwoon terpisah dari mommy dan uncle."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bias heum?"

"Saat Kyuwoon sedang berjalan bersama mommy dan uncle tiba-tiba Kyuwoon melihat kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik terus Kyuwoon berlari mengikuti arah terbangnya namun setelah sampai di jembatan air terjun kupu-kupu itu menghilang dan saat itu Kyuwoon sadar kalau sudah terpisah dari Mommy dan uncle." Jelas Kyuwoon

"Lalu apa yang Kyuwoon lakukan?"

"Kyuwoon nangis sambil teriak-teriak nama mommy untungnya Kyuwoon ketemu ahjussi tampan yang mau menolong Kyuwoon."

"ahjussi tampan? Nugu?"

"Itu" Jawab Kyuwoon sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun

Degh

"_Astaga, itu kan Kyuhyun dan member suju lainnya."_

"Gomapsumida telah menolong anak saya." Ucap namja tampan yang dipanggil ayah oleh Kyuwoon tersebut.

Nyut

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar tercabik, dia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan bagian informasi karena tak kuasa mendengar ucapan namja tersebut. Member suju yang lain menatap penuh iba pada Kyuhyun rencana mereka untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tragedy kehancuran bagi hatinya.

"Mereka sudah pergi hyung." Ucap Jongjin

"Gomawo, Michael-ah kau datang di saat yang tepat." Ucap Yesung

"_Mianhe, Kyu!" _Batin Yesung

"Ne, cheonma hyung. Kajja kita juga harus pulang"

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Brak

Pintu bertag "Room 105" tertutup dengan tidak elit menimbulkan bunyi hentakan keras yang mampu membuat sebagian penghuni tempat member suju menginap berjengit kaget tak terkecuali member suju yang lain.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi? Katakan padaku jika itu hanyalah mimpi." Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

'Ya, itu adalah mimpi buruk yang benar-benar terjadi." Jawab Siwon

"Yesung hyung benar-benar membuatku bingung. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi? Dan siapa namja yang dipanggil Daddy oleh Kyuwoon? Apa dia adalah alasan Yesung hyung meninggalkan kita terutama Kyuhyun juga alasan dia untuk menggugurkan bayinya?" Ucap Eunhyuk sarkastik

"Tunggu dulu jangan terburu-buru dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Apa kalian tidak menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung?" Tanya Kibum

"Hal aneh? Apa?" Tanya member yang lain serempak

"Yesung hyung menggunakan kacamata hitam dan harus dituntun Jongjin ketika berjalan." Jawab Kibum

Krik

Krik

1

2

3

"Kyaaa… apakah Yesung hyung buta! Teriak Donghae setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Mwo? Buta?"

"Yupz. Sepertinya Yesung hyung mengalami kebutaan karena sebuah penyakit dan kupikir itulah alasannya meninggalkan kita. Jawab Kibum

"Benar juga. Yesung hyung berpikir jika dia buta dia akan merepotkan kita terutama Kyuhyun makanya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita dan Kyuhyun." Siwon menimpali pendapat kekasihnya.

"Tapi, bukankah alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menggugurkan kandungannya." Kali ini giliran Ryewook yang berpendapat.

"Kurasa Yesung tidak menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku bahkan kalian cukup mengenal karakter Yesung dan dia bukan termasuk dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri." Leeteuk berkomentar

"Apa kalian benar-benar percaya jika namja tadi adalah ayah dari anak Yesung hyung? Jika ya aku tidak sependapat dengan kalian. Jika diteliti wajah Kyuwoon memiliki kemiripan dengan Kyuhyun terlebih lagi mata, hidung dan bibirnya benar-benar mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun." Kibum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Lalu, mengapa Kyuwoon memanggilnya Daddy? Akh….. hal ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." Teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya berpendapat."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi aku sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Pinta Leeteuk

"Ne, hyung." Jawab mereka serempak dan mengakhiri rapat mendadak mereka setelah itu menuju kamar masing-masing.

**At Kyuhyun's Room**

Hiks

Hiks

Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur sekarang, biarlah orang menganggapnya cengeng atau hal-hal negative lainnya karena menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tak terpenuhi keinginannya. Dia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala beban dalam dirinya, terutama kehancuran yang dialami hatinya.

Memori-memori indah tentang dirinya dan Yesung terus berputar layaknya kaset rusak dalam pikirannya yang hanya menambahkan efek kehancuran pada hatinya. Masih terekam dengan jelas dalam memorinya bagaiamana Yesung tersipu malu dengan semburat merah muda pada pipi chubby Yesung yang menambah kadar keimutannya saat digoda Kyuhyun, bagaimana kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuh Kyuhyun saat merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukan possesivenya, desahan-desahan yang terdengar seperti alunan symphony dari bibir tipis Yesung saat mereka berbagi kehangatan. Dan dia hanya mampu tersenyum getir saat menyadari semua itu hanyalah kenangan yang tak bisa didapatkannya lagi.

"Yesung hyung kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"kenapa?"

"ke…ke…kenapa?

"A…ak..aku…. men..cin.. .."

Brak!

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"Ya, mereka Nampak sangat kelelahan."

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung, maksudku apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

"Entahlah… aku juga bingung dengan jalan pikiran hyung."

"Jongjin-ah, kita harus menyadarkan Yesung hyung bahwa yang dilakukannya hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun-shi dan terutama Kyuwoon. Kyuwoon hanyalah anak kecil yang polos Yesung hyung tidak bisa terus-menerus melibatkanya dalam masalah yang tak diketahuinya sama sekali.

"Aku telah mencoba memperingatkan Yesung hyung berulang kali tapi peringatanku hanya dianggap angin lalu. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku lelah melihat Yesung hyung terus-menerus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Aku lelah Michael-ah."

"ssttt… tenanglah chagi everything gonna be alright. I have a plan to stop it at all."

"Really? What's that?

"Secret, I'll tell you later. Now we have to do something. It's been 2 months since the last night we did it."

"Kya….." Jongjin berjengit kaget saat tubuhnya terasa melayang karena digendong ala bridal style oleh kekasihnya atau kita sebut saja Michael Jung seorang namja tampan berdarah Kanada-Korea.

.

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Ryewook-ah, bangunkan Kyuhyun sudah saatnya makan malam." Pinta Leeteuk

"Ne, hyung."

Tok…Tok…

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini aku Ryewook. Bangunlah sudah saatnya makan malam."

Hening

"Kyuhyun-ah, hyung tahu kau mendengar. Bangunlah tak ada gunanya kau mengurung diri, makan dulu jagalah kesehatanmu."

Hening

"Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja didalam kan?"

Hening

"Hyungdeul….." Lengking Ryewook keras yang mencapai 8 oktaf

"Ada apa Ryewook-ah? Tanya Sungmin

"Kyuhyun..."

"Iya Kyuhyun kenapa?"

"Dia tak menjawab panggilanku Hyung, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya didalam."

"Tenanglah chagi. Biar kita panggil petugas hotel mungkin ada kunci duplikat kamar ini." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya

"Shindong, tolong panggilkan petugas hotel." Pinta Leeteuk

"Ne, hyung."

Tak lama berselang Shindong tiba dengan petugas hotel dengan kunci duplikat kamar Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Gelap kesan pertama yang didapati mereka saat pintu terbuka.

"Kyu." Kibum mencoba memanggil

Klik

Lampu menyala dan hal pertama yang dilihat adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dilantai dengan barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kyuhyun…" pekik mereka bersamaan.

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Kyuhyun…."

Hosh…hoshhh..

Yesung terbangun dengan nafas yang teratur dan peluh yang bercucuran. Tangannya bergerak mencari minuman yang selalu disediakan Jongjin di meja nakas.

Prang

Tanpa sengaja gelas yang ingin diambilnya jatuh menimbulkan desiran aneh pada hatinya. Sungguh dia tak pernah merasa secemas ini tidak bahkan saat Kyuwoon terpisah darinya tadi siang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan biarlah mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami Dok?" Siwon mewakili member yang lain menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun

"Maaf, karena saya harus mengatakan ini tapi keadaan teman kalian sangat kritis. Dia mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat sehingga memicu pneumothorax yang dideritanya semakin parah. Semoga dia bisa melewati masa krtisnya dalam 48 jam kedepan. Tetaplah berdoa karena hanya itu yang bias kalian lakukan sekarang."

"Ne, terima kasih Dok". Jawab Siwon lesu saat mendengar penjelasan dokter sementara itu Donghae dan Ryewook telah menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan kekasih mashng-masing yang mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"_Kyu, bertahanlah jangan menyerah kami masih membutuhkanmu, ELF terutama Sparkyu di luar sana masih ingin melihatmu bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan kami dipanggung. Untuk itu kumohon kuatkan dirimu." _Batin Leeteuk

"Seandainya kita tak mengajaknya kesini semua ini tak akan terjadi, dia tak akan bertemu dengan Yesung dan tak usah menerima kenyataan pahit yang hanya semakin membuat harinya hancur dan membawanya dalam penderitaan ini." Ucap Ryewook di sela-sela tangisannya

"Sudahlah, berhenti berandai-andai semuanya telah terjadi. Berdoalah mintalah kepada Tuhan kesembuhan bagi Kyuhyun." Ucap Kibum bijak

Dan setelah ucapan Kibum berakhir maka masing-masing member larut dalam keheningan mencoba memanjatkan doa pada yang maha kuasa demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

"Kita akan kemana Michael-ah?" Kesal Jongjin karena dipaksa bangun oleh Michael dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

"Saatnya untuk menjalankan misi kita."

"Misi? Misi apa? Ayolah jangan bertele-tele kau tahu ini jam berapa? Jam 5 pagi dan kau membangunkan ku secara paksa setelah membobolku sebanyak 7 ronde dan kuharap semua itu untuk misi yang berguna.

"Calm down Babe, just follow me and close your mouth because I don't allow any question from you.!" Ucap Michael setelahnya mencium kilat bibir seksi milik Jongjin.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya Michael menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung hotel.

"What? Hotel? What the hell are we doing here? Don't you know that I'm very tired after the long night? Kesal Jongjin

"Don't worry babe, we don't do anything here. Did you remember what I say last night about a plan? It's time to show it."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Akhh.. itu mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat lesu begitu?" Monolog Michael

"Annyeong, selamat pagi Sungmin-shi dan Ryewook-shi apa kami menggangu kalian?" sapa Michael pada Sungmin dan Ryewook yang baru saja muncul dari halaman parker.

"Annyeong, Jongjin-ah dan kau bukannya kau adalah ayah Kyuwoon? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tanya Ryewook dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Michael.

"Sebelum saya menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan disini, maukah kalian mengatakan dimana Kyuhyun-shi? Tanya Michael

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun? Untuk menyakitinya lagi? Jika itu yang ingin kalian lakukan segera angkat kaki dari sini.

"Bukan.. bukan itu maksud kami aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan kami kesini untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran tentang apa?" Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang bertanya

"Kebenaran yang harus diungkapkan."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan kepada kami tentang kebenaran itu?"

"Tidak, sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun-shi."

"Baiklah. Ikut kami."

**KYUSUNG SARANGHAMIDA**

Jongjin dan Michael tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang terbarung tak berdaya di ranjang pesakitan dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang memenuhi tubuh kurusnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-shi?" Tanya Michael

"Dia mengalami tekanan berat yang semakin memperparah penyakit pneumothorax yang telah dideritanya sejak lama." Jelas Sungmin

"Jadi kebenaran apa yang ingin kalian ungkapkan? Tanya Ryewook tak sabaran pada Jongjin dan Michael.

"Sebelum kami menceritakan semuanya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Jung Sang Moo imnida tapi lebih dikenal dengan Michael Jung, saya keturunan Kanada-Korea dan saya adalah tunangan dari Kim Jongjin". Michael memperkenalkan diri.

Krik

Krik

Hening. Itulah terjadi setelah Michael memperkenalkan diri. Mereka mencoba untuk mencena kalimat Michael bahwa dia adalah tunangan Kim Jongjin.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau adalah ayah dari anak Yesung hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Benar, bukankah kemarin Kyuwoon memanggil kamu Daddy? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kau adalah tunangan Jongjin? Timpal Siwon

"Akhh…. Kalian membuatku gila" Giliran Shindong yang berteriak frustasi

"Hal inilah yang ingin kami jelaskan untuk kalian. Maka dari itu dengarkanlah baik-baik penjelasan dari Jongjin". Ucap Michael sembari menatap penuh arti pada Jongjin.

Mengerti akan arti tatapan Michael, Jongjin pun mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang telah menjadi rahasia selama 4 tahun.

_**Flashback on**_

_Saat itu Jongjin beserta kedua orantuanya sedang menikmati hari libur dengan menonton bersama di ruang keluarga. Tak lama berselang Yesung muncul dan meminta untuk tinggal bersama mereka di apartemen selama seminggu. Selama seminggu Yesung tinggal di apartemennya selama itu pula Jongjin merasakan gelagat yang aneh pada diri Yesung, hyungnya itu terlihat lebih murung seperti sedang memendam sesuatu. Yesung lebih sering melamun dan tak jarang di pagi hari Jongjin mendapati Yesung dalam keadaan yang kacau dengan mata yang sembab. Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran akhirnya Jongjin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yesung tentang perubahan perilakunya belakangan ini._

_Jongjin mendekatkan dirinya ke kamar Yesung, niatnya untuk mengetuk kayu eboni dihadapannya terhenti saat samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan dari baliknya. Berbagai pikiran negative melintas dibenaknya, dia pikir jangan-jangan hyungnya itu berniat untuk bunuh diri. Tangannya perlahan memegang gagang pintu, memutarnya dan kayu eboni itu pun terbuka._

_Hal pertama yang ditemuinya adalah tubuh sintal Yeusng yang membelakanginya sedang bergetar sambil membaca sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Dengan hati-hati, Jongjin mendekat ke arah Yesung. Keberadannya Jongjin dalam kamarnya sama sekali tak disadari oleh Yesung bahkan saat Jongjin berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada kertas ditangannya._

"_Hyung…" Panggil Jongjin _

_Sret_

_Brak_

_Auchhh_

"_Yak.. Kim Jongjin kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" Kesal Yesung karena kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya mengakibatkan pinggangnya tergores pada ujung meja._

"_Hyung… yang dikatakan dalam kertas itu tidak benar kan?"_

_Hening….._

"_Hyung….."_

_Hiks_

_Hiks_

"_Jongjin-ah apa yang harus hyung lakukan? Hyung akan mengalami buta permanen. Hyung divonis menderita penyakit Ablasio"_

_Ya, Yesung divonis menderita penyakit Ablasio sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada retina dan bagi penderitanya akan mengalami kebutaan permanen. Hal itulah yang membuat Yesung terlihat murung selama seminggu belakangan._

"_Hyung…"_

"_Jongjin-ah, katakan apa yang harus hyung lakukan?" Yesung menangis tersedu-sedu"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Karena penyakit itulah, Yesung hyung berani untuk mengambil keputusan-keputusan yang sempat menghebohkan separuh Korea Selatan. Dokter pernah menyarankan untuk melakukan pembedahan tapi ditolak Yeusng hyung karena kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya 5% akibat kerusakan pada retinanya yang sudah terlampau parah." Jongjin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya yang didengar dengan seksama oleh member suju minus Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kuduga seperti itu. Tapi apakah Yesung hyung benar-bear mengugurkan kandungannya?" Tanya Kibum

"Aniyo…. Yesung hyung tetap mempertahankan kandungannya dan Kyuwoon adalah janin yang dikandungnya."

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa Kyuwoon memanggil Michael dengan sebutan appa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Itu karena 1 tahun yang lalu saat aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar Jongjin di saat itu juga Kyuwoon selalu bertanya tentang ayahnya dan sangat merindukan sosok tersebut namuan Yesung hyung selalu menolak untuk membicarakan atau menjelaskanya tentang sosok seorang ayah pada bocah cilik tersebut. Kaena hal itulah dia bertanya apakah dia boleh memanggilku Daddy karena dia merasa Jongjin tidak cocok untuk dipanggil Daddy." Jelas Michael.

"Benarkah, jadi Kyuwoon benar-benar anaknya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ne."

"Tapi, akankah Kyuhyun dapat bertemu kembali dengan Kyuwoon mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang kritis."

"Kalian telah menghubungi orang tua Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jongjin

"Ne, mereka akan segera tiba."

"Aku sangat sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, seandainya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap Eunhyuk

"Kurasa, aku mempunyai cara untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap Michael tiba-tiba

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

"Wait here I'll be back as soon as possible with a power to heal Kyuhyun, "The Power of Love". Ucap Michael sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang rawat.

**T B C**

"**Sangeil chukka hamnida KIM JOONG WOON yang ke-30 (umur Korea) and Happy Birthday my BELOVED DADDY yang ke-42. (Ultah Yemom bersamaan dengan Ultah My Daddy)**

**Akhir'y update juga setelah berbulan-bulan hilang dari peredaran dunia maya (ciyee bahasa'y). saya memiliki alasan atas keterlambatan'y tapi bingung gimana jelasinnya. Masih adakah yang menunggu atau mengingat FF ini? Bagaimana? Makin membosankan ya? Mianhe jika tak sesuai keinginan kalian. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap berikan pendapat kalian tentang FF ini.**

"**Oh iya Adakah yang bisa membuat FF pedo dengan main pairing Yemin (Yesung x Sungmin) untuk saya? saia sedang tergila-gila sama pairing itu. Bagi yang berminat ssilahkan hubungi saya lewat akun FB atau PM ajha. Akun FB saya bisa cek pada profil saya."**

**Sorry for Typos and English berantakan milik saia.**

**Gomawo bagi semua readers yang telah review, "hugandkissforthem" mian saia belum bisa mencantumkan nama kalian dan membalas review. (ditabokreaders)**

**Last word**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
